The Kozutsami Clan
The Kozutsami Clan are a fairly large, yet still moderately obscure clan which was formed a few decades prior to the founding of Konohagakure and originate in the region now known as the Land of Tea. They are best known for their unique hiden jutsu, Kanjojutsu, which is a blend of ninjutsu and genjutsu style effects that incorporate empowered emotions into a technique. History The Kozutsami clan is a relative newcomer to the ranks of Konoha. Hailing from the Land of Tea, the Kozutsami relocated their entire clan to the Land of Fire after disagreements with the stance on the Fourth Great Ninja War the Daimyo of the Land of Tea had, which severely clashed with that of their clan. Their exodus to Konoha occurred during the very last major conflicts of the war, and led them to being assigned to small, trust building tasks around the city such as villager and merchant assistance, or guard duty. The Kozutsami clan itself is respectably old, reaching back to the era before the ninja village system was founded, but their prominence was never established due to relatively poor choice of leadership from the clan’s assortment of patriarchs through the generations. They are known to be dedicated and rather moral ninja, and are also known for their family’s high fecundity as their families often have large numbers of children, usually in sets of twins or more. Current Events The clan as a whole is still in the middle of settling into Konoha as their home, so they haven’t acquired much land of their own as of yet. The major families are those with holdings, and most other Kozutsami tend to live on that land with their kin. (WIP) Clan Hiden: Kanjojutsu While they do not have any form of Kekkei Genkai that strikes fear into their opponents, the Kozutsami have become excellent wielders of a rather untouched form of jutsu which they pass down through their clan and guard the secrets to just as zealously as other clans with bloodline traits. This hiden jutsu, called kanjojutsu by Tsunade after having witnessed it first hand, weaves the wielder’s own emotions into their chakra, providing a myriad of useful effects that range from physical battle enhancement to medical usages. Each emotion used to power their techniques is enhanced, which comes at the cost of potential unstable mental states for those in the clan who overuse or abuse their unique techniques. To help control this instability, many clan members undergo a form of trial to determine their own natural ability to restrain and harness their own emotions, and are ranked on their ability of each for a wide assortment of emotions. Those deemed too inept at control are often marked with specialized tattoos or brands that are enhanced with a counterbalancing chakra agent which triggers a release if the individual begins to lose control over said emotion, and can even incapacitate the ninja in question if a more prominent member of the clan deems it necessary by use of a special seal. Those who cannot harness specific emotions, are given odd piercings that are also enhanced with chakra, only this chakra is aimed at triggering the designated emotion to enhance the user’s sense of it to allow them use of a technique they may be unable to wield normally, and as the individual ages and harnesses their ability to control that emotion, they may no longer need use of the piercing. Typically, most Kozutsami train to specialize in one or two specific emotional attributes, but are partially schooled in harnessing all their natural sensations. Those who utterly master the ability to control, manipulate and express certain emotions are given mentoring positions within the clan, where they provide insight into how best to wield these feelings while under stress or the pressures of combat scenarios. The primary forms of emotions wielded by the Kozutsami are: Anger, Anticipation, Joy, Trust, Fear, Surprise, Sadness and Disgust. However, they utilize all ranges of emotions and the blending of two in order to create more utilitarian styled techniques. The clan uses the wheel of emotions (represented by the clan’s Mon symbol) to determine their effectiveness and levels of power in their jutsu. Within the wheel, the deeper the color, the more intense the effect on the wielder or target, and more powerful the jutsu. The color itself signifies potential elemental nature connections as well as identifying markers for the sense of said emotion. Each classification has three major levels, with the furthest from the center being the weaker sensations, while the center is the strongest and most potent. Outside the wheel are the “merger” effects, which affect behaviors of affected individuals based on the emotions they have been subjected to, which are known as the Forces. Classifications and Emotions of the Kozutsami Plutchik: ➢ 'Forces '- Titled such as these blends of various emotions have a direct impact on behavior and personalities of the respective individuals. They are considered more subconscious and overreaching, and can't exactly be controlled, only directed, yet can control the individual based on their preferences. There are very few techniques in the Kozutsami arsenal which dabble in these effects since the results are usually quite unpredictable or at least tend not to achieve the desired intent. As such, kanjojutsu targeting the Forces are often forbidden or deemed not worth the effort in creation. Aggressiveness Optimism Love Submission Awe Disapproval Remorse Contempt ➢ 'Accents '- These emotions are basically the simple, top of the surface sensations, which can be mostly fleeting and temporary, able to be ignored or pushed aside by one’s own willpower, an obstacle or interference, and/or by occupying oneself with a distraction or task. Annoyance Interest Serenity Acceptance Apprehension Distraction Pensiveness Boredom ➢ 'Powers '- Reactive emotions. These are the different sensations one can feel mostly as a direct, personal response to external stimuli. These require more self awareness and self control in order to manipulate, and are highly impacted by the developed personality of the individual. These are the primary emotions utilized in Kozutsami kanjojutsu. Anger - Red Anticipation - Orange Joy - Yellow Trust - Light Green Fear - Dark Green Surprise - Cyan Sadness - Blue Disgust - Purple ➢ Roots - These are the intrinsic, deep set emotions that ultimately govern human kind, and are potent enough to cause severe alterations in a person’s life, personalities and psyche to the point they can create habits, motives and goals for the individual. Typically the Kozutsami try to steer clear of these to use in their abilities in order to prevent misuse or causing unintentional alterations in the user of the jutsu. However, because of their powerful effects on the minds and behaviors of people, they are used in the more forbidden techniques to contend with dire emergencies. Rage Vigilance Ecstasy Admiration Terror Amazement Grief Loathing Kozutsami Ninja Types 'Affectors '- Ninja who use various forms of targeted jutsu to inflict desired emotions on other individuals. These usually are mixed in with other forms of techniques. 'Projectors '- Summoners of massive avatars of pure emotional composition, who utilize these entities to affect multiple targets at once with the emotion they summoned. 'Inductors '- Those who enhance themselves or objects they touch with emotions fall in this category. Through the use of their skills, they can also affect others if the jutsu is meant to be used in such a way. 'Deflectors '- Sensory ninja. Empaths who detect the emotions of other people and can extract the emotion from targets to enhance themselves or others, or compound the desired emotion in their victim. Clan Traits & Attire Typically the Kozutsami are comprised of darker skinned individuals, though this isn’t a clan preference, expectation or generic norm, only a majority. Most Kozutsami have brown, auburn, or variations of red hair, while others of a rare occurrence may have black or lighter browns, blonde, or even potentially odd colors such as purple or lavender. Hierarchy (WIP) Culture & Traditions (WIP) Category:DRAFT Category:Clans Category:OC Clan